Stoke-on-Trent railway station
1.156 | usage0506 = 1.403 | usage0607 = 1.577 | usage0708 = 1.701 | usage0809 = 1.727 | usage0910 = 1.991 | usage1011 = 2.283 | usage1112 = 2.444 | platforms = 3 | start = 9 October 1848 | gridref = SJ879456 }} 4633 Duchess of Sutherland at Stoke-on-Trent, July 2004. Platform 1 is on the right, and platform 2 is on the left, the bay platform 3 in the back left.]] Stoke-on-Trent railway station is a mainline railway station serving the city of Stoke-on-Trent. It lies on the Stafford to Manchester branch of the West Coast Main Line. The station also provides an interchange between various local services running through Cheshire, Staffordshire and Derbyshire. History The Victorian station buildings were opened on 9 October 1848. The other buildings located in Winton Square, including the North Stafford hotel, were opened in June 1849. All these buildings were constructed by John Jay to the design of H.A. Hunt of London, using an architectural style referred to as ‘robust Jacobean manor-house’.Nikolaus Pevsner; The Buildings of England - Staffordshire, Penguin Books Ltd, 1974. ISBN 0-14-071046-9 (page 262) The station was built by the North Staffordshire Railway Company and, until the amalgamation of 1923, housed the company's boardroom and its principal offices. Stoke-on-Trent has always been and still is the hub of North Staffordshire's passenger train service. The station also used to have links to Leek, Cheadle and Newcastle-under-Lyme going through Whitchurch, Endon, Basford and Fenton railway stations. The station today Stoke-on-Trent Station is managed by Virgin Trains. It has three passenger platforms and until recently had one central through line without a platform, which has now been removed. The entrance to the station is from Winton Square, opposite the North Stafford Hotel, into a large modern booking hall with an enquiry office, Fast Ticket machines, a HSBC cashpoint and level access to platform 1 from which southbound and eastbound trains normally depart. On this platform are the main buildings, refreshment room and bar which sells cigarettes, newspapers and a selection of magazines, free CCTV-covered cycle-locking racks, a post box, free newly refurbished toilets for both ladies and gentlemen, a refurbished waiting room, a first class lounge with Wi-Fi and offices for the British Transport Police. In April 2011, a series of FalcoLevel two-tier cycle parking systems were installed providing secure accommodation for up to 66 bikes. There is both a tiled passenger subway and a passenger operated lift connecting platform 1 with platforms 2 and 3. Northbound trains usually depart from platform 2, which has a newly refurbished waiting room, ladies' and gentlemen's toilets. Platform 3 is a short bay platform used by Northern's regional trains to Manchester Piccadilly which depart at xx:58 and call at all stations excluding Longport. The station building retains much of its mid-Victorian character, including a classic glazed roof that spans the platforms, and is now a Grade II* listed building. A war memorial, with brass nameplates naming the employees of the North Staffordshire Railway who fell during World War I, discreetly flanks the entrance to platform 1. In May 2009 the main platform (Platform 1) was lengthened to accommodate longer trains and the middle line was removed with Platform 2 lengthened during 2011. Services In April 2006, Network Rail organised its maintenance and train control operations into "26 Routes". The main line through Stoke-on-Trent forms part of Route 18 (The West Coast Mainline). The line from Derby to the junction just south of Stoke-on-Trent station forms part of Route 19 (The Midland Main Line and East Midlands). Major destinations served by 'through' (i.e.: direct service) express trains in 2007 include: to the south London, Birmingham, Birmingham International Airport (for the airport and the NEC), Coventry, Oxford, Leamington Spa, Reading, Bournemouth; and to the north Stockport and Manchester Piccadilly. Destinations served by local and regional trains include: to the north Longport, Kidsgrove, Alsager, Crewe, Congleton, Macclesfield & Cheadle Hulme; to the east Blythe Bridge, Uttoxeter, Tutbury and Derby; and to the south Stafford and Wolverhampton. There is now an hourly semi-fast direct service from Stoke to Lichfield and , via Stone, which was introduced in December 2008. The nearby Etruria railway station, one mile to the north, was closed to passengers in 2005. The small village stations of Wedgwood and Barlaston, a few miles to the south, are permanently served by BakerBus replacement bus service X1 only, the local stopping service to Stafford having been withdrawn in 2003 when the line was temporarily closed for upgrading and was never reinstated afterward. Freight trains, carrying Cornish clay for use in Stoke's pottery industry, pass through the station. These trains supply an industrial spur line at Cliffe Vale, just north of Stoke station. The station surroundings The original, now disused, goods yard lies behind the northbound platforms. There were various proposals for its use, including an "iconic" conference centre. However, in April 2007, Virgin announced that 264 new car parking spaces would be made available at Stoke-on-Trent station by January 2009, adding to the two existing small car parks.Virgin Trains A new access road, junction and traffic lights were constructed to serve the goods yard road entrance, when the A500 upgrade was completed in 2006/7. The new car park opened October 2009. Winton Chambers (a self-contained section of the main station building, including the entire upper floor) is currently leased to Staffordshire University, which has its main Stoke-on-Trent campuses in College Road off Station Road and in Leek Road nearby. The University also leases Nos. 1, 2 & 3 Winton Square and Nos. 4 & 5 Winton Square, which with the North Stafford Hotel and the current station comprise the original 1848 station complex. There is also a Subway outlet situated to the right of the North Stafford Hotel as you look at it. Directly opposite the station entrance is the statue of potter Josiah Wedgwood (1730–1795), sculpted by Edward Davis and erected in 1863. Wedgwood holds in his hand an exact copy of the Portland Vase, the reproduction of which showed the British that they could at last surpass the achievements of the finest craftsmen of the Roman Empire. The statue stands in front of the North Stafford Hotel. Also directly opposite the station is the British Pottery Manufacturer's Federation Club ("The Potter's Club") which is a large private member's club situated in Federation House, and which is run for the benefit of the many local pottery manufacturers. It was established in 1951, and still operates. University Quarter The university has expanded rapidly in recent years and a large area to north-east of Stoke-on-Trent station is now seen as a developing University Quarter,Staffordshire University and now absorbs the relocated sixth-form college previously sited a mile or so to the south at Fenton, and the main further education college just to the north, and possibly also the Burslem campus of Stoke-on-Trent College. This £150m "quarter" regeneration will also entail investment in the immediate surroundings of the railway station. References External links * Page with more info on the station * Stoke-on-Trent Railway Station * North Staffordshire Railway Passenger Services (from Stoke-on-Trent) 1910 - 1947 - 1999 * North Staffordshire Railway Photographs * The North Staffordshire Railway Study Group * Staffordshire University campus map showing proximity to the station. * Category:Buildings and structures in Stoke-on-Trent Category:Grade II* listed buildings in Staffordshire Category:Grade II* listed railway stations Category:Railway stations in Stoke-on-Trent Category:Former North Staffordshire Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1848 Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by East Midlands Trains Category:Railway stations served by London Midland Category:Railway stations served by Northern Rail Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:DfT Category C1 stations Category:British Transport Police stations Category:Staffordshire University